


You're a fool for loving a monster

by Froggy90



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Slash, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy90/pseuds/Froggy90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar's POV on the weird, one sided relationship they have started. WARNINGS: Rape, self hatred and slash. Beta: SenaKD</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a fool for loving a monster

Peter and Sylar's POV on the weird, one sided relationship they have started. WARNINGS: Rape, self hatred and slash. Beta: SenaKD

Sylar's POV

You thought I was good, but I never said I was. I was never able to stop the hunger it's was just too powerful for me to ignore. You had my power once Peter and you know how hard it is to control. You all most kill your own mother with it. My hatred towards you stayed the same, but I think your hate turned into a strange obsession of lust towards me, because before you would have called me a monster and tried to kill me. But now look at you you're laying in the monsters bed every night, even if you know that he has killed. Why Peter do you let me violate you each night. You are a very disturbed man Peter even for me, you enjoyed it when I had my way with you in the dark alleyway after we stopped the carnival. I think I snapped something in you when I raped you that day, because you keep coming back to me for more and more. Even though I get more violent and aggressive each time I play with you. It's a good thing you have your niece's power because you would have been dead. Peter your love is a strange thing because you fell in love with a monster that only loves to hear you scream in pain. I don't love you Peter and I will never love you, but I will always let you in because I enjoy hearing you scream. It's stupid to love a monster Peter because a monster can never love you back, only hurt you in ways you can never forget. Sorry Peter you're a fool to fall in love with a monster.

Peter's POV

I was stupid to think Sylar was ever good. I was a fool for believing he ever changed. After I entered his mind I saw him for what he truly was; a scared child and all I wanted to do was comfort him and hold him in my arms and make him smile. What is wrong with me?

My hatred towards him turned into a sick obsession of lust and desire for that monster after the carnival incident. A few years ago I would have killed Sylar and wouldn't think anything of it. But now look at me I'm lying in that monster's bed letting him do unthinkable things to me, even though I know his killing innocent people. What is wrong with me? I enjoyed it when he raped me after we stopped the carnival. I let him lead me away from the crowd of people into a dark alleyway. I should have known better than to trust him. He grabbed me by the head and slammed me into the concert wall. He ripped off my pants and thrust his dick into me. I should have screamed for help, but all I could do was moan like a whore as he took me. I don't know what's wrong with me but I keep coming back to him for more and more. Even when he get more violent with me. He told me I was a fool for loving a monster and his right I am a fool, a stupid fool who loves a man who doesn't love me back. I'm a stupid, stupid fool who fell in love with a monster and I will always come back to him like an abused dog going towards its master. I'm a stupid fool for loving a monster a stupid, stupid fool.


End file.
